


Ray of hope

by AdoringAddictions



Category: Fallout 3, Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Love, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Project Purity, Smut, Vaginal Sex, unlikely relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdoringAddictions/pseuds/AdoringAddictions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a super long one shot I was gunna post in three parts, but I decided not too. This is fluff and love and smut between Jericho the oddly alluring ex-raider, and the goodie-two-shoes lone wanderer, Aspen. This work contains the use of drugs and violence, and at the end there is probably the best smut I have ever written. Enjoy!</p><p>***ATTENTION , UNDERGOING EDITING, THIS WILL BE DELTED ONCE NEW WORK IS COMPLETE***  *NEW WORK WILL BE A MULTI-CHAPTER FANFICTION*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ray of hope

In the world of the wastes, life was always oh so horribly wrong. Raiders slaughtered caravans, talen co. killed anything with a sagniagant amount of caps, and muties gave no shits, killing and, well, eating everything. Though in that colossal mess, there was always a tiny ray of hope. Everyone's little ray of hope was different.

Megaton religious freaks had their bomb, Moira had her crazy experiments, Lucas Simms had his authority and his son, moriarty had his caps and manipulative tendencies, Nova and Gob had each other, and Jericho? He had Aspen. The goody goody from the vault. The reason she had protection wherever she went. Of course he was her saviour too, but for something a little more indefinite.

-

Their story starts from the moment she walked into their freaky little town. Covered in blood of vault guards and looking totally beaten down. Where normally Jericho found himself laughing at the mishaps of others, he found himself offering help, still to his rude and self walled manor.

That day she was just happy to see a friendly face. He even intimidated moriarty for her about the info on her dad. Since then everything clicked for him. She didn't really trust him the entire way, thinking he was only in it to get into her pants. But her feelings grew as he opened up. He didn't exactly willingly follow her into the wastes. But he was always relieved to see her walk through that gate from his high place in front of the saloon.

Once before on her rare visits in megaton, to which she calls home, she spent a whole night snuggled next to him on her sofa talking about jericho’s life as a raider. How he used to love the adrenaline and the blood spill, until one day he didn't. Until he couldn't laugh at a obliterated effigy. He still holds a whole lot of hurt from those memories, but Aspen makes those little prods of pain hurt a little less. She doesn't belittle him about his past. She never felt the need to. It baffled him that she was never too quick to judge anyone. Suppose that's why she's the Saint of the wastes.

Those little visits were rare and short lived, but Jericho holds them tight. They were his first real happy memory in a long time. That's why he's so happy when she shows up, it'll be one more happy memory to keep him going.

-

Today he saw her come into megaton, limping and holding her gut with the most pained look on her face. This made Jericho angry, that when he could have went with her and helped her with whatever do gooder quest she was on, and possibly prevented the current state she was in. Normally she would look for him from the gate and wave, but she ignored him completely, going straight for her home.

Little did Jericho know that Aspen just got back from the citadel, just given up on project purity, just gave up on life. Her father was her everything and is now entirely gone. She watched the life fade from his eyes as Doctor Li tugged at her to leave. She felt her heart slow almost to a complete stop when that last words she would ever hear from him was ‘revelation 21:6’

On the way of escaping she was burned by her now broken laser pistol, shot in the leg, and punched in the gut by an enclave that had just got to close. This piled onto her already life stealing emotional hurt. At the citadel Doctor Li tried to speak about project purity, and Aspen lost it.

“We are done Madison! This stupid project took my father from me twice now! I'm done being the errand girl! I'm going home. forget about me, forget about the Jefferson memorial, forget completely. Because I. Give. Up.” She breathed heavily as realization sunk in Madison's brain. James finally broke his daughter.

In the beginning, when James left the vault Madison questioned him for leaving her alone. What that had done to her, and if he really was a father to her at all. In vault life James was a great father to Aspen. And then he left her nearly dead in the vault and running after him. Aspen wanted to believe that Jonas died for a good reason and this wasn't for nothing. Though as he continually asked her to risk her life for this project her belief began to fail. And now, fail it did. Madison realized that too.

Now, in her home, she reached for chems rather that a stimpack, hoping to heal her pain in other aspects. The jet didn't do much, buffout didn't really work, med-x kinda woke her up, and the menats, like the rest, did jack shit. Her whirling buzz had her fighting for a little more but she was out, all out. Now she just wanted the overdose to do its job so she doesn't have to wake up again. That the harsh cold life never hit her again..

Jericho picked the locked door finding his ray of hope nearly burnt out. Leaning against the shelf, doped out of her mind, minutes away from turning to putty.

“Hey doll wake up.” He whispered, trying desperately to sound calm in the reality that he might lose his lasting little piece of hope.

A soft whimper mewled from her lips as he scooped her up and quickly tried to get to doc church. He kicked open the door and carefully laid his damsel on the gurney. “Doc she's higher than the fucking sky. Please bring her down.” Jericho pleaded to the doctors as he ripped himself from the other patient and scanned her over. Jericho gripped her clammy hand and nearly cried for her to hold on.

“I have enough stimpacks to heal her up and enough purified water to cure her, but you couldn't afford it.” The doctor sighed.

“Caps caps caps! That's all you fucking worry about is caps!” Jericho barked, earning another mewl from his damsel.

“I do.” A hoarse and hurt voice spoke between the cold Doctor and the fuming ex-raider.

“Penny hold on doll.” He half chuckled, half sobbed, kissing her Knuckles and her tired eyes blinked and her pale lips tried to form a smile.

“If she can pay it, I'll do it.” Doc sighed and got to work. And he worked hard. As much as he wouldn't admit it, Aspen was good for megaton and he decided he really wasn't going to charge considering what she had already done for everyone. But for now it was up to her to do the rest. And that was want to live.

Jericho did not leave her side, not once. Finally telling her how much he really needed her; how much he really loved her. She could hear him loud and clear, letting reality sink that should she end her life, it would really just be selfish. Jericho would be lost, Doctor Li would never find her GECK, water would never be safe for anyone, and her father would not be avenged. Most of all for this moment in time, the man she has loved would never see it to be true.

Aspens eyes fluttered open and connected to Jericho’s. “I want to live.” Her years couldn't be concealed as she somehow skillfully rolled from the gurney and into jericho's arms. “I'm so sorry Jericho.” She whimpered, clutching to her love for dear life.

“Don't you dare apologise. You'll be alright baby doll.” He smiled relieved to hear his girl's voice. Relieved to know she will be okay.

 

Part 2

  
When she was well enough to venture out again, Jericho made sure to go with her this time. But she was different with the others. Doctor Li said so. She was cold, distant, and didn't want to be near many people for long. She stayed close to Jericho, holding his hand at inappropriate times and leaning against him like he was a wall as she was speaking to others. He didn't complain. It warmed his cold heart to know she wasn't ashamed to be with an ex-con given her reputation.

He was there for Aspen when she thought she had nothing left. She has Jericho. Through all the wasteland bullshit, apsen always had jericho. Unfortunately it took until she was on her deathbed to even realize that. It made her happy to know that Jericho was going to stay with her, no matter where she went.

“Vault 87. Think you can handle it?” She joked to him, as they prepared for their journey in the armoury.

“Baby doll I think you forget who you are talking to.” He chuckled, cleaning the clip before shoving it right full 556mm bullets. And a few extra in his pocket. “You don't think I'll need another clip?”

“No, super mutants are good for two things, assault rifle ammunition, and making a bloody mess when you shoot them in the head.” She giggled and shoved a few micro fission cells in her pack for extra power in her new rifle. It was fully stocked and with the high powered pistols loaded and strapped to her thighs, she was set.

To Jericho this image was truly beautiful. Her newly repaired merc armour was strong but also the slightest revealing. When she took her time and planned, she never got shot, but if she did, there was always 20 or 30 stimpacks in the handy pack belted to her hip. She was toned in all the right places and being in the sun highlighted her long hair, which was currently hanging off her shoulder. Jericho thought he is luckiest guy in the wastes. Hell with the woman he's got? He is the luckiest man to have ever lived.

When he finished, he pulled her away from her other gun repairs and held her in for a long passionate kiss, “what was that for?” Her voice was barely a whisper.

“I hadn't done it in a while.” He kissed the corner of her mouth and bent down nuzzling her neck. This type of affection wasn't exactly new to her, but it was still surprising.

“Do it again.” She said into his ear and he cupped her face as gently as his rough hands would allow and kissed her. Like she had never been kissed before. It was rough all the way to the tongue, but sentimental when he felt her cheeks with his thumbs. He liked how she responded his time, gripping his shirt at his waist and completely closing the gap between them.

Still flushed together, she broke the kiss, only centimetres from his face. “I love you.” She spoke.

“I love you to cupcake.” He pecked her lips once more. “We better hit the road before someone comes in here thinking we are totally looting out the place.”

With a sigh, sad that the moment was over, she pulled him along until they were walking through the waste. They have a about a week before the enclave catches wind. Leaving time for them in between. She only promised Doctor Li she would get the GECK and be done. Continuing this project is only hurting her.

Lamplight cavern was a pain in the ass, well to Jericho it was. That little snot-nose brat at the gate wanted to make him point his rifle, but Aspen, a child a heart, had her way with kids. She charmed her little heart through those kids and even convinced them that adult help would be good for them. Jericho always knew she had a way with kids, he knew that if she were to have them, she would be a great mother. But he wouldn't be a good father, and that ached at him the whole time she hacked that computer terminal and guided them into 87.

“Something bothering you baby?” She asked him, calling him from his in depth thoughts by the tug of his hand. He immediately responded to her, looking into the innocent eyes he’d come to love so dearly.

“No, well kinda. But we can talk about it later. I don't think we are all that welcome in here.” He finally got a good look at his surroundings, the gore bags hanging from the walls and ceiling. “What lovely decor. Should I ask who the designer was?” He joked, causing a giggle bubble up from his girlfriend.

“I don't think they would give away such an artistic secret.” She whispered, before quickly getting low at the sound of the muties. Jericho followed suit. He watched her closely. She moved so gracefully now, Jericho was sure she would have been a mess in the beginning, but this isn't the beginning, they both hoped it would be the end.

Super mutants fell fast, and it started to seem like the rusted vault went on forever, but they seemed closer to their goal when they came across a rather civil mutant. He introduced himself as Fawkes. Jericho thought it was crazy breaking him out, but he proved worth it when neither of them had trudge through toxic sludge and air just to find that stupid thing.

“What's it called again?” Jericho asked. As they walked off with their new device.

“A Garden of Eden Creation Kit. Or GECK.” She answered. Both were well relieved that they could walk out with their doo-hickie unscathed. Or at least they thought; neither of them were counting on the enclave ambush.

 

Aspen woke held up in a high tech prison capsule, with a man standing in front of her resembling the man who died inside Jefferson trying to kill her father. Younger, possibly his son, but he was much more persistent on receiving the activation code.

Revelation 21:6, those words burned in her mind, though she didn't dare say them out loud. Instead she demanded to know where Jericho was.

“The raider? Away from you until you give me what I want.” He gritted out. If she wasn't so restrained she would spit on him.

“Eat dirt you enclave fuck!” She spat. Such filthy words rarely came out of her mouth, but the thought of them even laying a finger on the love of her life made her blood boil.

“Give me the code or it will cost your boyfriend’s life, pest.” He threatened, but she didn't buy it. Especially when the president sounded on the com, wishing to speak with the lone wanderer , alone.

He reveals that he wished to speak with her in person and allows her to be freed, with the promise that Jericho will be there when she arrives. All her gear was in tact, even the upgraded pistols she’d come accustomed to on her thighs. She felt like herself when she was all rigged up.

Getting to the office was the easy part. Seeing Jericho alive and well was an easy part. You could even argue convincing the deranged computer that he was a horrible thing was an easy part. But leaving, that proved difficult. The robots were on their side, but the soldier were shooting to kill. Aspen and Jericho could easily escape, with the robots backing them, but Aspen wanted revenge, and that meant storming after Colonel Autumn and putting a bullet in his brain.

Finding him was easy. If there were more guards he was close. She stormed into his office with vigor and pistol pointed at him, just three feet away. He was shaking in his boots and begging for his life, but she could only laugh.

“Your dad, killed my dad. It's almost story book that I kill you. Generational hate is an ugly thing.” She smirked evils just as her finger slowly squeezed the trigger. She watched the bullet rip through the air into right inbetween the eyes of the Colonel, and it didn't hurt her one bit. She felt relief in her revenge. This monumental event didn't change her or make her the bad guy. It was her closure. Her acceptance.

“In spite I'm going all the way.” She whispered, knowing Jericho was right behind her.

“How so?” He asked her. She turned to face him, with a smile of triumph, “we are going to get that GECK to Madison, and be apart of purification. My dad would want that. He may have been a shitty dad, but he was still my dad. I'm not about to let his last wish fall short.” She smiled and he grinned ear to ear. His Saint was back. And he kissed her hard for it.

“Glad to have you back cupcake. “ he smirked when he broke and the kiss.

 

Part 3

  
It was an all out war. A war that the couple fought hard in. The enclave, or what remained of it, tried their damnedest to stop the brotherhood. But the brotherhood was strong, and with the lone wanderer and her merc boyfriend by their side, the enclave didn't stand a chance.

But to say there were difficulties would be an understatement. After her father set off the explosion in the purifier, it was encased with radiation. Deadly amounts. Jericho went pale, knowing there was no way that Aspen would let Lyons or himself do it. She would follow in her father's footsteps and risk her own life instead of the lives of others. He tried to hold her back in the tightest hug he had ever given her.

“Penny it's okay to be selfish. Don't do it.” He murmured to her.

“I have to. There isn't any other option. I'm sorry.” She cried and stepped back as the door sealed shut. “I love you.” She mouthed to him in the soundproof chamber and all he did was cry and protest, and bang on the thick glass.

But she did it, revelation 21:6

2-1-6

And like that the purifier lit up and swirled into new life, and the muggy green sludge returned to the clear beauty of clean water. Clean water for everyone.

Everyone except Aspen. Who lied half dead on the metal platform. When the radiation went away, hazmatid men picked her up and carried her to a carrier on the way to the citadel. Jericho didn't leave her side. He prayed for her to wake up. He needed her to wake up and there was no way he could go on without his ray of hope.

In the citadel, they hooked her up to machines and did countless surgeries. The radiation stuck to her like glue, and gave her advanced regenerative limbs, but that didn't mean she was going to be brought back to life any time soon.

It took a team of doctors and the strongest drugs to keep her little heart going, that and little did anyone know, Jericho's hand wrapped tightly around hers the whole time. they did so many transplants that she might as well been made out of metal. Each main bone was reinforced with a metal brace just to ensure she had that strength to move again. The brain surgery was a success as well, they were able to pinpoint the exact damage and reverse the effects extensively. And in a Matter of two weeks, she was awake, looking Jericho in eyes. He was relieved to see that innocent twinkle, so relieved that he almost started crying. She did cry, because she was so sure it was the end for her.

She hugged him so tight that it hurt him. And she wasn't about to let up. She was so close to death, and this time she didn't want it at all. He cried on her, he was so happy to have ray of hope awake and in his arms. “I am never doing anything ever again. We are going to go back to megaton and stay there forever. You and I will never be disturbed because if someone does I will personally rip their tongue off.” She whimpered in his arms and he chuckled, keeping his arms around her waist as he pulled her from her hospital bed to her lap, still managing to be connected to all the machines.

“If I know you, you'll be coupled up for a matter of four days at most before your dying for a trip to the underworld, or Rivet city.” He wagered, his fingers pressing into her sides as she giggled.

“You’re probably right, but right now, I'm never letting go.” She promised, and even as the others came to say hello and thank her for her sacrifice, she did not let go. Madison even demanded she be put back in bed, Aspen demanded Jericho join her. And so he did. In her twin sized hospital bed her and Jericho lied all curled up with one another and never letting go.

 

Three days later the citadel pilots gave them a lift back to Megaton in a working chopper commandeered from the enclave. Just so they didn't get injured on the way home and Aspen was thankful for that. In the city everyone welcomed her home and everyone looked so happy and healthy with clean water in their system.

Though they didn't dally in the people for long. Jericho walked her to her home with one arm around her waist, assuring that not to much weight be applied to her limbs. “I can walk Jericho,” she whined, as she decided she was a babied enough for the last four days.

“I know doll, I know. I just can't stand the thought of you hurting yourself.” He looked at her with pure love that made her kiss him with the same amount, if not more, love in return. And he accepted it with no protest.

“I love you.” She stated breathlessly, cupping his face and he held onto her hips.

“And I love you.” He replied, kissing her once again and backed her up until she was pressed against the door to their home. Not stopping for a moment, she reached for the doorknob and twisted it, allowing the both of them in. The robot butler greeted Aspen and ignored Jericho, as she kissed him all the way up the stairs and into her newly furnished bedroom and to her surprise a bed big enough for the both of them. No doubt a gift from Moira.

“Baby I don't wanna push you too far.” He broke the kiss before she was able to take off her clothing. She wanted to take off her clothing. This was the happiest she has felt since her father died and she was going to take advantage of it.

“Then I will.” She smirked before returning her body close to his and putting his hands underneath her shirt and over her breasts. Due to the long recovery in a hospital bed, she was not required to wear a bra, and in this moment she was very okay with it. His warm calloused hands fit over her breasts perfectly and he enjoyed feeling the soft mounds on his fingers. He squeezed ever so slightly.

“Are you sure?” He asked, trying to focus on the moment and not where his hands were. She nodded, her hands guided down his arms, to his shoulders and pulled off his jacket. Then came his off white t-shirt, to reveal the tattoo he has on his left pectoral, and the rough scars across his well tones abdominal. She loved his body. More importantly, she loved touching his body. To remove his clothing, he had to take his hands off her boobs, but he revealed them when he nearly tore off her shirt.

“Easy lover boy. You still gotta be gentle.” She playfully scolded him, lightly slapping his hard tattooed pectoral, to which he caught wordlessly, and kissed her wrist, all the way up her arm slowly pulling her closet to him until her body melted against his and his lips were on hers.

Pure lust.

She nibbled on his lip all while his fingers were slowly creeping into her shorts. She mewled and sighed against his mouth when his fingers found that pearl of nerves and worked her to her release.

“Don't stop.” She purred into his ear and she pressed onto her tippy toes to gain leave age over his hand.

“You’re so wet. Do I make you all hot and bothered Penny? Bet I could get you off right here.” He coaxed, pushing two fingers into her slick hole while he thumb still rubbed her clit in slow circles.

“Mm yess.” She hissed, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing his jaw and sucking his skin purple.

“Such a dirty little girl.” He groaned, feeling her clench around his fingers, introducing him to how it will feel around his cock.

“You know it baby. All for you.” She moaned out as he quickened his fingers. “Oh god, fuck!” Her orgasm was fast approaching, and so quickly. It didn't surprise Jericho, she has been without any kind of sexual attention since before they left for the citadel originally.

“Are you close cupcake? I can feel you clenching me.” He breathed hotly into her head and instead of words a hot string of moans and whimpers as her muscles clenched and released rapidly in her orgasm. “That answered that question.” He chuckled.

“Take your pants off.” She demanded, as he removed his fingers and licked them clean. She grew tired of waiting and began to remove his belt. He chuckled at how her fingers shook and fumbled his belt. He really knew how to get her worked up, and after seeing the perfect sex face of hers, he was on his way.

He helped her with his belt and unbuttoned his pants so she could pull them down. She immediately crashed her lips on his, parting his lips with her tongue and expertly dancing it with his. Her hand softly felt him up over his briefs and he moaned hotly into her mouth. She broke the kiss, kissing the corner of her mouth and to his neck, gently sucking and biting, all while stroking his growing erection.

“You’re driving me crazy.” He licked the shell of her ear, just and her hand went under the waistband of his boxers to grab and pump his shaft nice and slow. He growled animalistically into her ears igniting her excitement and bringing back her arousal.

“Do you like that baby?” She asked slowly, her voice soft and seductive. “Or would you rather fill me up?” She asked him, looking up to his eyes through her thick eye lashes with lust. A look that she new drove him nuts. Her hands continued their slow torture. She arched her back, popping out her breasts and he grabbed them both, squeezing and kneading while she working him to his climax.

“I know you love fucking this tight pussy. You love it when I squeeze you just right.” She giggled, closing her hand around him a little tighter. “And when I drag my nails down your back, when you hit that stop I love so much.” His breathing quickened at the feel of her hand and the sound of her voice. Oh that voice did things to him. He loved every little dirty word that came out of her mouth. In the bedroom she was so filthy and be loved that it was all for him.

Just as he was about to come she stopped. Leaving him a throbbing mess. “Not yet. I wanna feel you inside me.”

“I won't last long enough. Not like this.” He begged. She only pushed him back on the bed and freed him from his pants. She completely stripped. He could see remnants of her orgasm dripping down her legs as she climbed over top of him, grinding herself over his erection. He whimpered, knowing he could blow his load any second. Soon she sank down on him and she let out a throaty moan. “You feel so good.”

He sat up with her and looked at her with pleading eyes, “please don't move. I am going to come if you do.” He had no control. He was a mess and she loved it. It was a rare occasion when she had control in the bed. With the Devils smirk on her face she stirred her hips, causing a groan fall breathlessly from Jericho’s lips.

“Baby please.” He pleaded, completely wrecked.

She chuckled deeply, sitting up and sinking back down, and then again, again, and again. He whimpered and moaned, he looked completely pained, trying so hard not to come.

“Come on baby, come for me.” She held his shoulders and sank on him, whispering into his ear. And like a switch that's exactly what he did. He bit her collarbone, and gripped her hips tight, sure to leave a mark. That low groan escaping his lips had her dying for a release. He pulled her off him, and pushed her on his back.

“It's only fair.” He said, kissing her face neck, and all the way down her body. When hovering over her, he kissed her inner thighs, spreading her legs and getting a good look at her glistening pussy. Her whole body shook as he gently blew on her clit, and she mewled out when he slowly circled his tongue around her slit.

“Oh-! S-so good!” She cried, just as his tongue flicked over her clit and he inserted two fingers. She swung her legs over his shoulder and he pulled his closer, devouring her pink flesh, and she screamed for him. A third finger joined the party and he relentlessly thrust them in and out of her, while his wet muscle worked over her little pearl of nerves.

“Jericho! O-oh yes!”

The pads of his fingers turned up inside her, and curled in a ‘come hither’ motion, brushing that spongy sweet stop that made her scream.

Her head was spinning and her clit was throbbing. Her gut knotted and twist and turned as her climax was fast approaching. With one more curl of his fingers, she came hard, clenching around his fingers once more and squirming her hips away when the pleasure was unbearable.

“Hmm that was so good.” She panted, watching him clean his fingers, one by one.

“I love watching you squirm like that.” He grinned, flopping down beside her and pulling her back to his chest and tucking her head just under his chin. Their legs tangled together and a blanket pulled sloppily over top of them. His hands caressed her belly affectionately, and her fingers traced little circles on the skin between his thumbs and forefingers.

“I'm so glad it's all over. I can go back to just being free.” She sighed, snuggling a little bit closer.

“Me too. But if you decide to venture off some more. I'm coming with you. No matter the circumstance. I wanna be there for you when shit gets heavy.” He promised kissing her head.

“Good. I got a little to used to having you around so often.” She giggled.

“My favourite part was when you’d hang on my and get all clingy when you were nervous. Specially through all those meetings about vault 87.” He admitted. When he was that close he could feel her heart pumping through the anxiety.

“I hope I never have to go back there ever again. I felt like I risked my life far too much for them, with such little in return. They were no different than what my dad did, just different faces.” She frowned, the bad memory changing her mood.

“No need to work yourself up doll, it's all over now. We can go back to killing raiders and super mutants, and scavenging for those little weapons you love so much.” He chuckled, hugging her to him a little tighter.

“Hmm yeah. I was hoping to give Wadsworth an upgrade. His laser was on the fritz for a while, and now that I have time I can upgrade it. See if I can't do nothing about that assault rifle of yours too.” She made a dig about his old weapon. He's had it forever, and he's taken good care of it, but sometimes there is no harm and giving a little more power to the engine that could.

“Yeah yeah.” He chuckled knowingly. He was glad to have his Aspen back for real this time. His little Ray of hope.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know how I did and leave ideas for the updated version if you have them :) credit will be given where credit is due. If you ever are looking for a writing partner, let me know and maybe we could write together one day.


End file.
